Nektulos Forest FSRs
NOTICE TO ALL ADVENTURERS - The Far Seas Trading Company (FSTC) is seeking adventurers capable of fulfilling orders in Nektulos Forest! Fun, Fame and easy money await you! Flexible hours, on the job training, and a generous compensation package! Apply in person to FSTC Representative Taskmaster D'Zran at the Port Naythex docks in Nektulos Forest! - Text of a handbill found on the floor of the Seafarers Roost in East Freeport. Starting the Quests right #Click on the orders desk next to Taskmaster D'Zran at . #Take one or all 6. See the details below. Fulfil the terms of the contracts and return the completed orders to D'Zran. #Once you have completed all of the SCO's at least once you will have access to the Special Contracts. The Requisitions The reccomended level appears in (parentheses) after the Order Number. Standard Contract Orders Open orders, available to all suppliers: #Far Seas Requisition #NF0771-SCO (25) #* Collect 24 cleaned wings from fairies in Nektulos (sullian or asilian fairies) #* Collect 12 vials of ash-dust from Gul'Thex Mystics (found at Citadel of Gul'thex) #* Gauge the ash-residue within the Forgotten Woods #* Reward: Acquisitor Sticker #Far Seas Requisition #NF0808-SCO (25) #* Forest 32 planks of various indigenous pieces of wood in the Nektulos Forest. You can get these from duskwood arbor. #* Collect 12 planks of petrified ashwood from duskwood arbor in Nektulos Forest #* Collect 6 lengthy branches from Rumbleroots in Nektulos Forest (found at Death's Maw) #* Reward: Acquisitor Shield #Far Seas Requisition #NF0119-SCO (27) #* Find the Valley of the Bears - this is the eastern valley connecting to Darklight Wood #* Find the Valley of the Lost Souls - West of the top of N'Mar's Ascent #* Find the Valley of the Dead - North of the top of N'Mar's Ascent #* Collect 12 toe bones from Dragoon Sentries at The Funeral Pyre and further east #* Collect 16 clumps of flesh from the local golems (patchworks and gargoyles on the road to Nektropos Castle). NOTE: You can also get updates from Golems in the Ruins of Varsoon or Rock Heaps in The Thundering Steppes for this step. #* Reward: Acquisitor Persuader #Far Seas Requisition #NF0386-SCO (27) #* Collect 12 individual scrapings of bone mold from the Dragoon Sentries in Nektulos or Skeletons in the Thundering Steppes #* Collect 3 infected patches of skin from Patchwork Men on the road to Nektropos Castle (gargoyles are placeholders) #* Harvest 32 specimens of the local natural gardens in Nektulos #* Reward: Acquisitor Breeches #Far Seas Requisition #NF0551-SCO (27) #* Collect 12 armor vestments from Sullian Fairies (found around Bone Lake) #* Collect 8 epees from Sullian Fairies or Sullian Royal Guards , NW corner of Bone Lake) #* Visit the road to Nektropos Castle #* Reward: Acquisitor Gloves #Far Seas Requisition #NF0291-SCO (28) #* Inspect Gargoyle Gorge on the road to Nektropos) #* Collect 24 skulls from undead skeletons in Nektulos or Thundering Steppes #* Collect 12 high quality root specimens from ancient rumbleroots in Nektulos ) #* Reward: Acquisitor Signet Special Contracts Only proven suppliers need apply for the following contracts: #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF002 (28) #* Collect 32 Fillets from in the Thundering Steppes #* Mine 12 Shiny Stones from the (penumbra) ore in Nektulos #* Collect 6 Medallions from in Nektulos #* Reward: Acquisitor Helm #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF331 (30) #* Collect 18 Ancient Rumbleroot Cores from the (found north of N'Mar's Ascent in Nektulos around the Keeper of Secrets) #* Find a lost shipment under a wheelbarrow in the Ghostly Halfling Village in Nektulos. . #* Kill 12 centaurs, which can be found in either bandit camp in the Thundering steppes #* Reward: Acquisitor Hoop #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF409 (28) ((2nd last)) #* Collect 12 pristine stitches from in Nektulos. #* Make a rubbing of the fallen marker near Bone Lake #* Collect 18 globs of ectoplasm from the in the Thundering Steppes #* Reward: Acquisitor Vest #Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF112-A (30) ((Last)) #* Collect 4 gauntlets from in Thundering Steppes. (underwater at #* Collect 12 exceptionally pungent roots from the rancid roots in Nektulos. #* Soul Eater Falls #* Death's Maw #* Black Water Lake #* Headstone Walkway #* Reward: Special Acquisitor Tags Rewards *Coin *Experience * This questline no longer gives coin or Far Seas Trading Company Faction (4/27/10) Category:Quests Category:FSRs Category:Nektulos Forest Quests Category:Shattered Lands Quests